Souvenirs D’Enfance
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Depois de um pequeno "acidente", os rapazes irão conhecer um lado de Lisa Hawkeye que jamais imaginaram... Mas, obviamente, nenhum deles algum dia imaginou que ela voltaria a ter cinco anos... ..::Royai::.. HIATUS!
1. Parte I Criança

**Sinopse: Um acidente faz algo mudar em Hawkeye. E bem enquanto deviam resolver um caso. Mas teria aquele criminoso algo a ver com Lisa Hawkeye? ..::Royai::..**

**-x-**

_**Souvenirs**__** D'**__**Enfance**_

_Parte I - Criança_

- Tá legal Grumman – Roy se mostrava irritado -, agora porque não fala sério?

- Estou falando. Aconteceu um pequeno acidente com um experimento no laboratório e bem...

- E? – O coronel arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Hawkeye voltou há ter cinco anos. – Disse Havoc, entrando na sala e interrompendo a frase do superior.

- Tá de brincadeira?! – Roy gritou.

- Então me explique isso. – O loiro apontou pra uma garotinha ruiva, de uns cinco anos de idade, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Havoc pediu para a menininha se apresentar.

- Vamos lá, por que não fala seu nome pra eles?

- Não quero. – Disse, se escondendo atrás das pernas de Jean.

- Eles não vão te fazer mal.

- Eu não quero. – A ruivinha começou a bater os pés. – Eu quero ir pra casa. Eu quero a mamma. Me leva pra minha mamma. Eu quero a minha mamma. Eu quero ela, me leva pra ela Chris!

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Você fala seu nome pra eles e eu tento te levar pra ela, mas você vai ter que esperar um tempo ta? – Disse, prevendo uma crise de choro e pegando a menina no colo.

Vendo que não ia ter escolha, ela resolver falar seu nome.

- Annelisa Ebony Hawkeye. – E escondeu a cabeça no ombro de Havoc.

- Tá, pera. – Breda resmungou. – Ruiva? Tá brincando?

- Eu não sei direito, mas acho que pintavam o cabelo dela, quando ela tinha esse tamanho, então ela ficou assim.

- E... – Fuery também parecia assustado. – Chris?

- Christian é meu irmão mais velho. Ele devia ter a minha idade de agora quando ela tinha cinco. Então ela pensa que sou ele.

Os homens pareciam desacreditar que aquela menina, que agora dormia profundamente, no colo de Havoc era mesmo a tenente que eles conheciam.

Fazendo pirraça? Mas como, se ela nem sequer reclamava de alguma coisa, enquanto trabalhava?

- As coisas de vocês estão arrumadas? – A voz de Maes Hughes tirou os soldados do transe – Nós partimos hoje!

- Pera. – Disse Falman, ainda estranhando a situação. – Você vai conosco?

- Ah, pois é. Depois do que aconteceu com a Hawkeye, vou sim. E Gracier e Elysia. Pra ajudar a cuidar dela.

----------------------------

Mais tarde no mesmo dia, todos se encontravam na estação, incluindo os Hughes.

Elysia vestia um vestidinho de verão, e carregava um urso enorme em uma das mãos. Provável presente do pai. Tinha duas Maria chiquinhas altas na cabeça.

Todavia, Lisa vestia uma calça comprida e uma blusa de mangas curtas. Seus cabelos, que já tinham a raiz loura novamente, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo com pequenas mechas caindo sobre seu rosto.

Uma penteado um tanto quanto adulto para a pequenina.

Dentro do trem, sentaram-se Roy, Maes, Elysia, Gracier e Lisa em uma cabine, e os outros, em outra.

- Mamma? – Elysia resmungou sonolenta. – Quero dormir.

- Certo. – Gracier a deitou no seu colo, e depois virou-se para Lisa, que encarava a janela. – E você? Tá com sono?

- Não.

- Tem certeza? Você não dormiu direito, Lisa. – Maes tinha um tom preocupado na voz.

A resposta de Lisa foi se ajeitar no banco e fechar os olhos. Talvez conseguisse dormir.

**-x-**

**Pois é, que tal?**

**Pra quem não entendeu: Lisa é uma criança, e vai fazer pirraça, vai chorar e vai atazanar a vida deles.**

**Dedicada a Lika Nightmare.**


	2. Parte II – De semana em semana

_**Souvenirs**__** D'Enfance**_

_Parte II – De semana em semana_

-- Bom dia, Lisa! – Elysia falou assim que a outra entrou na cozinha, no outro dia.

A loura – ou ruiva, ambas são ela – apenas ignorou a menina. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Jean, o qual olhava fotos com outros rapazes, e falou:

-- Chris? Que fotos são essas?

-- Ah, é de um homem que...

Ela cortou-o. -- Ele machucou alguém?

-- Achamos que sim, Aninha, mas porque quer saber? Conhece ele?

-- Ah, ele é meu pappa, mas não é meu pappa.

-- O que ela quer dizer? – Fuery perguntou.

-- Quer dizer que ele não é meu pappa de verdade. – Lisa pegou a foto e olhou por alguns momentos – Ele é o namorado da mamma.

-- Ela quer dizer que é padrasto dela. – Hughes respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Roy, que apenas olhava a cena, suspirou. Iam ser longos dias até Lisa voltar ao normal.

-- Lisa-chan. – O moreno falou, olhando para uma cicatriz no pescoço da menina. – Ele já machucou você?

-- Não, Roy-san. Ele nunca me machucou.

-- O que fez no pescoço?

-- Ah, isso. Lisa quem foi má, e incomodou o pappa. Então ela tinha que apanhar. Pappa tava certo. – Ela começou a chorar.

Um silencio se instalou por alguns minutos, sendo ouvido apenas o choro da criança. Claro, até Gracia Hughes entrar na cozinha, e pedir para Lisa e Elysia saírem para brincar nos fundos.

-- Ele tocou nela. – Ela disse, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

-- Como sabe, querida? – Maes perguntou, assustado.

Gracier tirou uma pequena boneca do bolso e colocou em cima da mesa. O brinquedo estava todo rabiscado, com os cabelos bagunçados e enozados, e estava sem roupa.

-- O que é isso? – Havoc perguntou.

-- Bom, era uma boneca. Eu dei pra Lisa, no dia em que ela ficou lá em casa, lembram?

-- Mas eu realmente não entendi o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra.

Gracia suspirou. -- As meninas costumam ver as suas bonecas como se fossem elas. E é assim que a Lizzie se vê. Suja e machucada.

Roy baixou os olhos, e saiu do cômodo.

--------------------------------------

Uma semana depois desse acontecido, Jean entrou na sala, lá pelas 16h, e encontrou Lisa e Elysia desenhando. Pareciam amigas havia muito. Foi então que ele notou algo, e virou-se para a ruiva – que agora, já estava novamente loura.

-- Aninha, quantos anos você tem?

-- Seis, porque tio? – Ela sorriu.

-- Nada, não. – Disse, saindo do cômodo e indo direto para os fundos da casa, comunicar o descoberto aos outros.

-- Vocês não vão acreditar! – Falou animado quando chegou ao quintal.

-- No que? – Roy resmungou. Até o subordinado chegar fazendo barulho, estava dormindo na sombra de uma enorme arvore.

-- Lisa cresce um ano por semana!

**-x-**

**Okay, que tal? **

**Capitulo dedicado a minha querida amiga Suyuki/****Shadow****.****laet****.**

**Como eu sei que você já leu, porque eu te mandei tudo, sei que gostou, e não, não sou convencida.**

**Xoxo**

**Mizinha Cristopher**


End file.
